Opal
Rarity's fluffy Persian cat; often referred to as "Opal" for short. Although Rarity adores her, Opal is often frustrated with Rarity, presumably due to her owner's rough treatment of her. Audible Sharpness: When Opal decides to deploy her claws in anger, it usually produces the classic knife-unsheathing sound.Aw, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other: While their relationship in the series is rocky at best, Opal is shown to care for Rarity. She tries in vain to remind Rarity to make Twilight's birthday dress in "Sweet and Elite" and misses her in "Just for Sidekicks" when she goes to the Crystal Empire. Also, in issue #23 of the comic, Opal worries about Rarity when she goes missing.Berserk Button: Do NOT try to steal Opal's toy mouse. It pisses her off so much that even a falcon and an eagle are terrified of her.Butt-Monkey: If Opal is on screen, you can expect something bad or annoying is going to happen to her. She gets soaked with cold water, simply because Rarity needed an excuse to be unable to chat to her friends. Oh, and just two episodes before, she got her toy mouse taken away from her twice at least. And she ended up wearing a sweater, simply because it fell on her. And during the "Art of the Dress" song, Rarity is constantly taking away bits of fabric Opal is lying on, leading to exceptional dizziness.Cats Are Mean: Played with. She is playful and affectionate towards other ponies (particularly Fluttershy), can hang around other pets without much trouble and is very appreciative of Rarity's dressmaking talents. However, she's not always kind to Rarity or Sweetie Belle, occasionally latching onto the former's flank with her claws and slashing off a hunk of the latter's mane. Her finicky behavior could be explained as annoyance at the rough treatment Rarity doles out to her absentmindedly when "in the zone".Cats Are Snarkers: Although Opal doesn't talk, her meows and facial expressions combined give off this trope's feel.Cats Hate Water: She's peeved when Rarity soaks her to make her look ill in "Sweet and Elite".Cat Smile: After slicing off a hunk of Sweetie Belle's mane, she gives a "lol, u mad?" smirk.Cat Stereotype: Her coat is white, so she's female. She's a Persian cat, so she's a snob.Cat Up a Tree:Rainbow Dash leaves her stuck in a tree in an attempt to force Rarity to come outside and see the surprise her friends have prepared for her. Opal may or may not have been in on The Plan.Again at the start of "May the Best Pet Win!", although this is more disdain for the company of the other pets than anything else.Characterization Marches On: During her very first appearance in "Suited For Success," she's shown to be an Empathy Pet who cares deeply about Rarity, sharing her joy whenever she's happy and trying to comfort her when she's sad. In every appearance since, she's been (with only a few exceptions) a straight-laced example of Cats Are Mean.The Chew Toy: The series loves abusing her; mostly at the hooves of her kind-hearted but sometimes absent-minded owner.Defeat Means Friendship: She and Tank are now friends of a sort after Tank outsmarted her and withstood her fury in his debut episode.Empathy Pet:In "Suited for Success" she mirrors Rarity's feelings at some points. Examples include purring happily at the first batch of dresses, hissing at the second batch and showing embarrassment at the fashion show. She also showed some affection towards Hoity Toity at the second fashion show.In "Sweet and Elite", Opal acts to a degree as Rarity's conscience, trying to remind her of her commitment to the dress for Twilight she was supposed to be making when instead Rarity opts for the fancy engagements with Canterlot's elites.Everyone Has Standards: Even she seems to disapprove of Angel, who causes trouble for his guardians just for fun.Fat Cat: While it looks like this is the case and would make sense given her Spoiled Brat characterization, "Sweet and Elite" shows when Opal gets wet that she's actually really skinny, and is just very fluffy.Interspecies Friendship: With Rainbow Dash's tortoise Tank, though they interacted this way in only one episode, "Just for Sidekicks".Jerk with a Heart of Gold: To Rarity. She often attacks the designer, but also tries to get her to do the right thing.Killer Rabbit: The episode "May the Best Pet Win!" showed that even birds of prey are afraid of going against her.Leitmotif: Ravel's "Bolero" in "Sweet and Elite".Meaningful Name: Her collar is decorated with an opal.Odd Friendship: With Tank, the slow and clumsy turtle.Opposites Attract: She's as aggressive and confrontational as Rarity is gentle.Punny Name: Though it may be coincidence, her name is pronounced similarly to "Herbal Essence", and given Rarity's well-groomed and stylish mane...Silent Snarker: In "Stare Master", when Sweetie Belle says "Maybe I can be good with animals too," Opal gives her a lopsided manecut and smirks as if to say "lol, u mad?"Slap-Slap-Kiss: She literally does a "Slap, Slap, Nuzzle" to Tank in "Just for Sidekicks".Snarky Nonhuman Sidekick: Snarky Non-Pony Sidekick to Rarity.Spoiled Brat: Rarity adores Opal and lavishes luxuries on her, which seems to do nothing for her bad temper and destructive nature.Super OCD: Her care-list involves meals being served at very specific intervals timed to the minute, and she can't sleep unless the room is at an exact temperature. Though how much of this is Opal's preference and not Rarity projecting her own OCD issues is unclear.Tsundere: Towards Tank. "Just for Sidekicks" shows her being affectionate towards him and her typical behavior towards others, but only after smacking his head once Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Females